Astral Hymn
by V. C. Hargreaves
Summary: What if suddenly Naraku is transfered to the alternate universe and a demon who looks like KikyoKagome reign? (Rating might reach R in future)
1. Default Chapter

He gracefully lands on his two feet. His eyes scanned for any Youkai and continued his huge leap on the tree branches.

"_That sound again. Annoying." _Naraku's fumed under his breath. His dark brown eyes was becoming redder as the sound of ringing become louder as he neared the distance.

As the trees began to cleared. He found himself looking at a spot at the middle of forest. There was a ray of light that peaked through the thick forest. His eyes narrows as he rushed toward it.

When he neared, he noticed that ringing had stopped. He rubbed his forehead and tried to get back as the light irate his eyes. But as he took a step back, the loud sound seems to filled his head in an alarming rate. He tried to endure the pain and unconsciously took a step forward before the ringing stooped again. He was now mad and marched forward. He wasn't in a good mood recently and now he is past his limits.

As he neared he stopped. "Come out and stop annoying me and challenge me like a man!"

Immediately the light dimmed and he saw something. It was a huge mirror.

"So... its some mirror demon?"

With a grim face he headed straight toward it and with a fist he lunged toward the surface.

As his fist contacted the mirror, the scenery in the mirror changes and darkness began to spread and catches Naraku's hands. Naraku stunned and tried to tugged back but now he was captured and as his feet left the ground as he was consumed by the darkness.

-

Light struck his eyes as he woke up and found himself face down on the ground in the middle of the forest. His mood was grim as he lean back and look around.

"This is weird." He grunted.

-

(Comments : Short? Heheheh... Reviews!)


	2. Helpless

**Chapter 2 - Helpless**

With his eyes scanning the area for youkai, he stood up. He looked down and saw that his fleece was dirty and his head began to clear a bit. His ears perked as he heard the sound of thumping from distance. He frowned and lifts the mask to conceal his face.

An army of youkai disguised as human was surrounding him. All of them pointed their spears toward him, waiting. Another figure on a horse emerged from the crowd and look at Naraku. A samurai headdress concealed his head but Naraku saw dark hairs escaped from it.

"You there! What business you had on this sacred ground?" The samurai said beneath his armor. Naraku looked around him and noticed that all of them were elite warriors. Nevertheless, neither matched his strength. Naraku then smirked under his mask and turned away.

Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet starts to spark with electricity. A huge power hit Naraku hard, which made him thrown back. He staggered and saw that there were markings on the ground around him.

Naraku frowned and held out his hand. The spark came back and tried to attack him. Hints of red haze merge on his palm and absorbed the lightning. Huge gust surround the clearing as the markings on the ground began to fade.

The Samurai stiffened as he witnessed the demon replenished his energy by wiping out the magic of the ground. Naraku lowered his hand as the marking had faded and turned toward the Samurai.

"Anymore tricks for me?" He taunted.

The rider noticed the power that surround the demon and motions his soldiers to attack him. A battle cry filled the air as the soldiers ran toward Naraku. Naraku flicked his fingers and a series of sword slashing surround him. All of the soldiers were thrown back, with most of their body parts missing.

In the Samurai's amazement, all of his troupes were killed in the midair in just a blink. The few soldiers behind him began to shifting restlessly.

Suddenly, a soldier that had his left arm severed and his left-brain sliced in half, stood and started to shivering and stiffened. The rider's eyes narrowed toward the figure as it lift its face to the demon in the middle.

"Take him home." A female voice reached his ears. The soldier looked up and stares blankly at the rider. Its eyes were oddly red.

The rider quickly jumped down from the horse and knelt to the soldier. "My lady, it is unwise..."

A huge smack hit the rider's head with its right arm that made his headdress thrown on the ground. Naraku widened his eyes as he saw the face of Musou.

'Musou' was looking guilty and bowed down to the soldier. "My apology, my lady." He looked sideway toward Naraku and stiffened. "As you wish."

The soldier sighed and looked at Naraku and smirked. "I will be expecting." With that, the red eyes began to fade. The soldier staggered and falls on the ground, dead.

The beautiful face warrior stood without shame and glared at Naraku.

"You are saved, this time." He reached beneath his armor, produced huge amber, and held out to Naraku. Naraku saw what the samurai was doing and cast a shield. The amber glow and its light shone toward Naraku and hit the shield hard. Suddenly, the shield broke and the light hit hard on Naraku's chest. Naraku gasped as a red-hot fury in his body began to boil. He screamed and gasped on his breath.

"What... you... have done..." Naraku wheezed before he fall on the ground in pain.

The samurai threw away the once amber that had turned into an ordinary rock and marched toward the fallen Naraku. He nudged him with his toe and kicked him hard on his stomach. He then pulls Naraku's mask away which reveal the face of Naraku in pain.

"That was for my men, whoreson." The man said in satisfaction. He turned away and motioned his soldiers to pick Naraku up. The youkais comply, dragged Naraku, and tied him up.

Naraku tried to keep his conscious but he felt his power slowly fade away and he became weaker.

(Sorry for waiting so long, I was having my exams. So no time to type. And as you expected, Naraku is powerless right now... Hohohoho...)


	3. Hidden Smile

**Chapter 3 – Hidden Smile**

He found himself sprawled on dirty hay-covered floor, surrounded by equally dirty but heavily taped metal cell with spells to ward demons from getting close to it. He raised himself and looked around him warily. He was in a small dark room with only a wall of metal scrap that separates him from the bared door.

The smell of the place is sickening, but reeks with his favorite smell. Death.

He waited and as he expected there were sounds of metal knocking at each other's behind the door, which opened to reveal two heavily muscled human shaped demon and both of them began unlocking his cell.

Naraku knew that he can kill them no longer than a second but kept his bloodlust under controlled.

With the cell unlocked, one of the demon swung the door opened and warily gazed at the half demon reside in it. _They were scared of me,_ Naraku thought in triumph, _Good._

"The lady waits." The demon said and both of them waiting for Naraku to come out of the cell. Swiftly he went to his feet and calmly walks out of the hideous lair.

"Show me." He ordered and hurriedly one of them led the way.

The demon moved along the walkways into a hall, which Naraku finds heavily guarded with master assassins that had been placed along the hall. The aura around the stinks of danger but Naraku was not intimidated. Curiousness filled his bones as he wondered who was waiting for him.

Suddenly they stopped at a huge door with series of guards at the side of it. The leading demon lowered his head and moved away from Naraku as the other demon beside him greeted the guards with a nod before they opened the heavy door.

The room was huge, colours of gold and red splashed the walls and ceiling. Red carpet covered the floor and at the far end which a throne lies. As he neared, he noticed that there was a shape that lay facedown on the throne. Pillows were scattered. The shape had long straight black hair but he could not see who it is in his distance. The figure's face was hidden among the silky thread.

He stopped when he reached about eight feet from the throne. Naraku waited as he scanned the figure lying so still as death.

A handsome youkai in human-shape went near the figure and whispered something. The shape stirred and the man moved away to avoid a pillow being thrown at him.

The figure lifts her face and smiles evilly. She lifts herself on her elbow, turned her head to her side and slides her heavy tresses away from her face and slide down the altar.

_How can it be?_

"Found you." She smirked and walked toward Naraku and put her hands on his shoulder.

It was the face that made him think of the person he hated the most, loathed, envied and lust for. Both person he encountered with the same feature had eventually causing his life upside down. Nevertheless, her eyes were different. He felt dark menace behind the dark red eyes.

"What's your name, Puppy?" She pushed him hard so that he sat on his bottom. In his amazement, she then smiled as sat on his lap and stared into his eyes.

Her hands massaged his shoulder and trailed her long fingers on his neck.

Naraku stared at the girl with angry eyes. "What's the meaning of this?" He growled.

A strong smack on his cheek made his head turned sideways. He was stunned, looks angrily at her, and saw that she was smiling sweetly.

"Puppy be good boy." She tipped his chin and lean toward his mouth.

Naraku's eyes widen as he felt soft flesh against his lips. Suddenly he felt something hit him hard on his chest and then he screamed.

The girl smiled and leaned on his chest and enjoyed the sound of pain and traced Naraku's dirty Yukata with her dainty fingers.

A few second later, the pain began to ease. Naraku gasped for breath as the girl look up to him.

"Most people died when I do that. However, you are different. I like that." She sighed and again she rubbed the back of her hand on his cheek. "You are strong. Then again, so am I." She winked.

Suddenly a small fox rushed toward her and then stopped a few meters from both of them.

"My lady, the slaves has arrived. Should I bring them in?"

The girl looks up and smirked as she pulled Naraku with her. She entwined her arms around his neck and look at the kitsune from the side of Naraku's neck.

"If they are weak. Kill them. The useful will just have to do laundry." She waved her hand and dismissed the fox as she look at the new conquest around her arms.

"And you." She lifts his long dreadlock hair and rubbed her face in it. "Be my toy."

Naraku felt something stirred in his body. He closed his eyes and tried to define the source and then a thousand pins hit him hard on his chest and he scream again.

The girl looks at him and then smoothes his hair as spasm of pain made him sweat and veins popping. "Don't do that, puppy. You'll hurt yourself." She then leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Your name is?"

"Naraku." His mouth opened abruptly. _What have this woman done to me?_

"Naraku. A fine name for such as you." She entwined her hands around his neck. "Kiss me." She whispered.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. In Naraku disbelieve, he felt lust surge through his vein and the need for her was great. He leaned, covered her with his body, and kissed her hard. A low growl escapes his breath as he tastes her and awarded with a moan.

She gasped between the kisses and then stopped him with a hand on his neck. Both of them were panting greatly and she traced his chin. A naughty smile carved her lips as she found herself looking up to him. "I think I've chosen the right thing." She looks down, saw him between her thighs, and felt a hard pressure on her belly.

Two soldiers grabbed Naraku by his shoulder and lift him from the woman. Her red Yukata opened slightly, revealing her left shoulder. Naraku looked at her with a growl and struggled against the soldiers. As the Youkais tried to calm him down, the woman sat up, crawls toward Naraku, slowly climbed his Yukata, and finally reached his chest. He was taller than she was and she sighed in adoration. Naraku calm as she traced again his temple. Like a cat to its master, he leaned over her hand as she rubbed her fingers against his skin.

"Be a good boy. I'll call for you... later." She whispered against his lips. Naraku felt an awful feeling of regret and stare at her red lips in longing as she slowly back a step and left the room.

Naraku was lead toward another luxurious room and was left alone. The sliding door behind him shut as he strode to a barred window beside a chest, which lays a new yukata for him. His dirty fleece was cleaned and mended was laid beside the yutaka.

However, in his mind, his thought flew on the unknown stranger who had the face of his enemy and her commands she had softly whispered to him...

_Don't do that, puppy... Kiss me... Be a good boy..._

What irritate him is that he -like a dog he was- had deliberately followed every single of her words she utters.

"That bitch, what has she done to me?" He growled.

(Gomen-nasai! I am so sorry for not updating. I had loads of work to do. Eventually, I was busy during the weekdays... which filled with studying at the library after school, extra classes, unfinished notes, math exercise and notes... and more bloody notes... and my weekends is filled with another extra class, red crescent duties, and sleeping. I'm so tired and then this long writer's block. My head is blank without any ideas or intelligent plots... Sigh... the life of a science stream student. Tiredness seems to seep the marrow of the bones. Neck pains seems to be an ordinary form of pain which I relieve it with a dose of paracetemol... the reckless mumbling of a senior who will be expecting her final high school exam... again, slacking her mind in midnight. Tiredness is killing me!)


End file.
